Venganza futura en tiempo pasado
by Ynes Vazkez
Summary: El equipo mas fuerte de Fairy tail ha desmantelado un gremio oscuro pero un miembro huye y promete vengarse de Lucy. Su venganza cruzara el tiempo y la mandara al pasado. ¿Que ocurrira cuando conozca el gremio 6 años atras? ¿Como volvera a su epoca?. Resumen muy malo
1. Prologo

**VENGANZA TEMPORAL **

**Prologo: EL Gremio Oscuro**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

¡Maldita sea¡ Note como sangre salia de la herida, pero no iba a rendirme por un corte. El mago me miro con una sonrisa socarrona que me produjo arcadas. El muy idiota no se percato de la presencia de Loki a su espalda. Le golpeo en la nuca y dejo que callera inconsciente

-Esto por golpear a mi ama.

-Gracia, Loki- El aludido asintio y continuo con la pelea.

Nos encontrabamos en Kunugi, luchando contra un gremio oscuro. Erza, Natsu, y Gray se estaban encargando de los fuertes mientras Happy, Charle, Wendy y yo nos encargabamos de los desechos. El problema era que luchaba sola dado que Wendy fue noqueada y mande a Happy y Charle llevarla a un lugar seguro. Pero no importaba, solo quedaba una maga. En verdad era preciosa, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, completamente liso y sin adornos, y el flequillo le cubria la frente, enmarcando unos ojos negro como la tinta. Sus senos eran grandes y contrastaban con su fina cintura, debajo de su vestido morado se mostraban dos largas y elegantes piernas con una pulsera en su tobillo derecho. No lleveba zapatos, y una pequeña capa de sudor cubria su piel. Se acerco a una mesa y lanzo una bola al suelo. Cuando impacto contra la superficie un extraño humo cubrio la estancia y una voz resono en el lugar

-Me vengare, Rubia. Esto no termina aqui...

Cuando el humo se disperso la mujer habia desapareciso. La muy zorra habia huido, dandole la espalda a sus compañeros. En lo lejos pude ver como mis amigos se acercaban. Podia ver algunas heridas pero nada grave. Empezaron a buscar por todos lados, se les veia preocupados,...

-Lucy,¿Donde esta Wendy?

-Esta con Happy y Charles, la noquearon en la batlla y les mande protegerla. Seguramente la llevaron al pueblo.-Tras mi aclaracion sus expresiones se relajaron.

Llamamos al Ejercito Real para que se encargaran de los miembros del gremio oscuro y les informamos de la huida de la mujer. Nos informaron que se llamaba Hajime y era una fiel devota de Zeref. Por lo viste habia sido miembro de varios gremios oscuros ,pero siempre huia. No cabia duda de que era escurridiza. Pero habiamos cumplido la mision, desmantelar el gremio oscuro oculto en Kunugi. Pero para nuestra desgracia y sin explicacion el pueblo habia sufrido algunos daño. Al parecer, Natsu y Erza mandaron a volar a algunos enemigos y casualmente aterrizaron en el pueblo, destrozando calles, edificios y el monumento principal. Asi que nuestra recompensa se redujo considerablemente. Tendria que hacer alguna mision en solitario para pagar el alquiler...¡Que mala suerte¡

Cuando llegamos al gremio nos acogieron con un calido Bienvenidos y pronto nos dispersamos para saludor a nuestros amigos. Natsu se fue junto a Lisanna para besarla apasionadamente. Habian comenzado a salir poco despues de su regreso de Edolas. No voy a decir que me alegrara al principio, yo queria mucho a Natsu y pense que el y yo algun dia tendriamos algo mas que una simple amistad, y cuando los vi cogidos de la mano y a Natsu gritando que estaba saliendo con Lisanna...crei morir. Pero con el tiempo vi lo felices que eran juntos y entendi que a pesar de tener un fuerte lazo, Natsu y yo no compartiamos una relacion que puediera continuar en algo mas. Ahora me alegraba ver a mi amigo feliz...Erza fue a informar al maestro, el numero de gremios oscuros habia aumentado lo que la preocupaba bastante ...Gray fue abordado por Juvia el mismo instante que piso el gremio... Wendy fue a saludar a Romeo...Mirajane iba a estar muy feliz con esta nueva pareja... En cuanto a Happy y Charle fueron con Lily. Empeze a buscar a mi mejor amiga, Levy, la cual se encontraba en un rincon, leyendo, absorta del mundo que la rodeaba. A su lado, Gajeel la observaba con una sonrisa boba. Por mucho que me lo negara yo sabia sus sentimientos por mi amiga y el sabia que yo lo sabia. Me gustaba mucho molestarlo con eso cuando me aburria. Me sente en frente de mi amiga y salude a Gajeel con un movimiento de cabeza. El solo asintio y volvio toda su atencion a la peliazul.

Sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida contra la pared. Ya habia anochecido y el gremio se encontraba casi vacio. Me levante rapidamente, tropezando con mis pies y puse rumbo a mi casa. En los proximos dias me dedique a limpiar mi piso, comprar la comida para los proximos dias y dedicarme exclusivamente a mi. Pero el mundo no puede ser tan sencillo y debia pagar la renta asi que me dirigi al gremio para obtener una mision sencilla que pudiera realizar yo sola.

Observe el tablon con mucha atencion, habia muchas misiones pero todas eran complicadas o demasiado largas... hasta que la vi. Coji la mision y lo lei con mas atencion. Una anciana pedia ayuda para obtener algunas hierbas medicinales en el bosque y ordenar un trastero. Y pagan bastante bien. Me imagine a la señora con un baston, con arrugas, con la vista cansada y dolor de espalda. Quise ayudarla, no solo por la jugosa recompensa sino por humanidad. Me gustaria que en el futuro, cuando fuera anciana alguien me ayudase. Le entregue la mision a Mira para que avisara a la mujer de que llegaria en unos dias y me diriji a mi apartamento a preparar la maleta. Estaria en casa en unos dias...


	2. Capitulo 1: Hechizo del pasado

**Capitulo 1: Hechizo del pasado**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

** ¡**Tenia que darme prisa¡ El tren con rumbo a Shirotsume partia en 30 minutos y todavia tenia que terminar de empacar. ¿Por que tenia que haberme dormido? Corria por todos lados, recogiendo cosas y metiendolas en la maleta, no tenia ni un momento que perder. Cuando me gire vi a Natsu con Happy en su hombro observarme, no les preste atencion. A pesar de estar saliendo con Lisanna seguia colandose por mi ventana...Espera un momento...

-Hola Natsu...¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS EN MI CASA?¡

-Vine a verte. Le oi decir a Mira que...

-Natsu no tengo tiempo. Llego tarde y ademas... ¡SI QUIERES VENIR A VERME PODIAS UTILIZAR LA PUERTA COMO LA GENTE NORMAL¡

-¿A donde vas? - Parecia extraño, preocupado. Su expresion estaba seria..¿Que le ocurria?

-Voy de mision. Con la recompensa de la ultimo trabajo no puedo pagar el alquiler. Estare de vuelta en unos dias...Solo tengo que ayudar a una anciana. Ni siquiera es de lucha...-Puse rumbo al baño

-¡NO¡ - El grito resono en todo el apartamento. Me asome por la puerta preocupada ¿Que le pasaba? Estaba alarmado, raro,... Y Happy solo se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos ... Esto era raro...

-¿Estais bien? Estais actuando de una forma muy rara... No os preocupeis...estare aqui antes de que os deis cuenta.-Mire el reloj...¡TENIA 10 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A LA ESTACION¡ Cerre la maleta y me gire hacia mi amigo -Nos vemos... -Y con esa ultima frase, cerre la puerta con llave pues estaba segura de que esos dos se irian por la ventana y me lance a la calle para coger un tren con rumbo al lugar de la faena.

Habia llegado al tren por los pelos...Ahora podia relajarme hasta llegar a mi destino...Soñe cosas muy raras, sombras me engullan mientras varias manos tiraban de mi, intentando no ser completamente absorvida...pero era inutil y deje de sentir todas esas manos. Me desperte sobresaltada, faltaba una parada para llegar y habian transcurrido 4 horas. Tras salir de la estacion, me diriji hacia las afueras del pueblo, rumbo al sur donde, segun la informacion, se encontraba la casa de la anciana. No tarde mucho en estar delante de la morada de la abuela. La casa era pequeña y acogedora, de ladrillo con una ventana al lado derecho de la casa que iluminaba la cocina. Habia unas escaleras que conduccian a una puerta en la parte superior y de la chimenea salia un humo grisacio dotando al lugar de un agradable olor a leña quemada. En todas las repisas habia flores de diferentes tipos y colores, y en el porche, en el lado izquierdo, se ubicaba una mecedora de mimbre. Golpee la puerta y una anciana me abrio con una cariñosa sonrisa. Era bajita, y su espalda se encontraba encorbada. Utilizaba un baston de madera oscura, mas alto que ella que terminaba en la parte superior en un remolino con un pequeño onix. Su cabello era canoso y estaba recogido en una coleta baja con una cinta blanca, le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda. En cuanto a su vestimenta, llevaba un vestido verde algo desgastado y un delantal de color beige manchado de harina. Percibi un aroma dulce...de reposteria...¿Galletas?¿O quizas pastel?...

-Buenos dias jovencita ¿Puedo ayudate en algo?

-Soy Lucy, miembro de Fairy Tail. Vine por la mision de obtener algunas hierbas y ordenar un trastero

-Oh¡Que rapidos¡ Pasa, pasa. Te agradezco que vengas...ya estoy muy mayor para cargar con cajas e ir por el bosque como cuando tenia tu edad...que envidia...pero es lo que tiene la edad ¿Quieres tomar algo?¿Cafe?¿Té?

Me permitio la entrada a la casa, era pequeña, acogedora, se encontraba decorada con muebles de madera oscura y flores como las de las repisas. A lo lejos pude ver la cocina, completamente desorganizada, con ingredientes por todos lados, cascaras de huevo, y el horno en funcionamiento. Percibi el olor mas claramente y me gruño el estomago, por suerte la anciana no lo noto...

-No, no hace falta...Si pudiera decirme lo que necesita me pondre de inmediato- Lo mejor seria hacer el trabajo lo mas rapido posible, cenar en el pueblo y tomar un tren de vuelta a casa.

-Como prefieras, ¿Te importaria empezar por el trastero?

-No hay ningun problema. Se va por las escaleras de afuera ¿No?- Seguramente las escales de afuera condujeran a la entrada del trastero.

-Si ...Deja que te acompañe

-No hace falta -Me gire para salir de la pequeña casita. Solo queria terminar pronto para regresar junto a Natsu y el resto. Antes de pisar el primer pelaño del porche, recibi un fuerte golpe en la nuca ...y todo se volvio oscuro.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, ...pero la oscuridad no se marcho por completo. Intente moverme pero fracase, algo me impedia moverme...

-No lo intentes, estas atada con cuerdas magicas...- Esa voz... De la nada, un fuego se encendio delante de mis ojos, iluminando el lugar. Me encontraba en una cueva, situada en el centro de un circulo magico. Seguia llevando las mismas ropas y pude notar mis llaves contra mi muslo. Una figura se acerco ...era ella...no podia ser...y...esa voz ...era aquella mujer...¿Que demonios esta pasando?

-¿Quien eres?¿Donde me has traido?¿Donde esta la anciana? -Forcejee contra el nudo que me mantenia inmovilizada

-Vas a hacerte daño...¿Me has olvidado? Te refrecare la memoria... Soy Hajime, luchastes contra mi hace algun tiempo... Lucy Heartfilia. Cambie mi aspecto por esa adorable anciana y te traje aqui para cobrar mi venganza. JAJAJAJA...-Comenzo a reirse. Era una risa macabra, demoniaca,...temible.¡Esta tia esta loca¡

Continue luchando contra el amarre de mi espalda...pero no valia para nada. Mientras tanto, ella preparaba ungüentos, murmurando cosas que preferia no saber,... Me levante lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Me acerque lentamente a su espalda ...pero choque contra algo...y de pronto una fuerte corriente me atraveso, lanzandome hacia el centro del circulo de nuevo...

-No deberias hacer eso...o acabaras ellectrocutada. Puse una barrera que te impediera salir...para asegurarme qe no intentaras escapar...-Miro fuera de la cueva y una lechuza ululo a lo lejos -Llego el momento...

-¿El momento para que?

-Para hacerte sufrir...-Se giro para coger un libro y lo habrio por una pagina la cual estaba marcada en la esquina superior. Con un movimiento de su mano, decenas de velas esparcidas por el lugar se encendieron...- Hechido del pasado:

(Miro al techo de la cueva y comenzo a recitar)

_Zeref, escucha a tu sierva,_

_remueve el tiempo _

_y concedeme el deseo._

(Me señalo)

_Tu, mi enemiga_

_Solo tormento conoceras_

_Sientiendo mi dolor y _

_mi venganza_

_Yo, con el poder de mi señor_

_te envio al pasado_

_tal y como eres_

_actualmente_

_Vagaras perdida en el tiempo,_

_sin cambiar, _

_hasta que encuentres_

_el portal que te retorne._

_Mi Dios,_

_Acepta este sacrificio_

_para este hechizo_

( Se corto la mano...¡SE HA CORTADO LA MANO¡ME HA TOCADO LA LUNATICA)

Entonces el circulo situado a mis pies se ilumino...esto no podia ser una buena señal. La cueva empezo a girar, y las figuras se deformaron. No se en que momento el suelo desaparecio y comence a flotar en ...¿el vacio? No habia nada a mi alrededor. Intente caminar pero no podia, ¡No TENIA DONDE APOYAR MIS PIES¡ Entonces empece a nadar...pero tampoco me servia...Y lo oi _''Remueve el tiempo'' ''Sin cambiar'' ''Zeref''..._Entonces cientos de imagenes pasaron delante de mis ojos, una a una. Natsu y Happy en mi apartamente comportandose de forma extraña... A Levy despidiendome con la mano, ...eso fue antes de la mision...A Laxus saliendo de su despacho...A Juvia acosando a Gray...eso fue tras Phantom Lord...Una imagen del gremio cuando entre, con Mira herida en la cabeza y todos peleeando...A mi huyendo de casa...A mi con 6 años en el pasillo de la mansion con una bola de arroz en mis manos, justo despues de que mi padre me regañara y se olvidara de mi cumpleaños...A mi madre enferma momentos antes de su muerte...La primera vez que vi a Acuario...Las imagenes se sucedian cada vez mas rapido, no me daba tiempo a contemplarlas todas y despues cai...


	3. Capitulo 2: Llaves Negras

**Capitulo 2: Las llaves oscuras**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

¿Donde estoy? Abri mis ojos lentamente y observe que me encontraba en un bosque completamente sola. Hice un esfuerzo por recordar como habia llegado alli y recorde que estaba atada con Hajime recitando una cosa muy extraña y se habia cortado la mano. Me levante rapidamente y me puse en habia ningun rastro de esa lunatica cerca. ¿Que habia pasado? ¿Donde estaba? Asustada, comence a caminar por el bosque.

Camine durante horas...o al menos eso me parecio. Estaba agotada y me dolian las piernas. Encontre un pequeño riachuelo y bebi un poco del agua que llevaba la pequeña corriente. Observe mi reflejo en la cristalina sustancia. No estaba herida...¿Acaso esa loca me drogo y dejo aqui tirada como venganza? ¿O acaso estaba observandome, dandome caza? No pienso quedarme para comprobarlo. Cogi las llaves que se encontraban en mi cadera ... y me asuste. ¡Eran negras¡ ¿Que les habia hecho? Asustada decidi llamar a Loki. Temia que les hubiera hecho algo, que no pudiera llamarlos...Lo mejor seria llamar al lider del zodiaco, a mi amigo.

-¡Puerta del leon, abierta¡Loki¡ -Ante mi aparecio mi apuesto amigo, vestido con un elegante traje y sus gafas. Como siempre, su pelo estaba desordenado, rebelde...como la melena de un leon. Pero lo que mas me dolio fue su expresion...sus ojos. Era una mirada fria, sin ninguna emocion, incluso algo...aburrida. Cuando le llamaba siempre me correspondia con una sonrisa y una mirada calida pero esta vez ...parecia como si no le importase

-Has obtenido mi llave. Soy Leo, el lider de los espiritus. Estoy dispuesto a firmar un contrato contigo, Ama. ¿Cuando desea mis servicios? - Su voz era monotona, sin sentimiento. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por que me llamaba Ama? ¿Y eso del contrato? ¡Nosotros ya tenemos un contrato¡

-Loki, soy yo, Lucy ¿Que te ocurre?- Me observo atentamente, analizandome. Sin entender mis palabras.

-Un gusto, Lucy. Como dije antes, mi nombre es Leo pero si preferis llamarme Loki no me opondre. Respondiendo a su pregunta, no me ocurre nada. -Se presento como si fueramos desconocidos

-Loki, esto no tiene gracia. Si es una broma para, por favor. Estoy asustada, no se donde estoy y no se que le ocurrienron a las llaves- Tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no podia evitarlo. Ante mis palabras se puso serio y me observo completamente.

-No estoy haciendo ninguna broma. En cuanto a lo de las llaves, ¿Podrias explicarmelo?

-¿Como que no estas haciendo ninguna broma? ¿Y lo de hacer un contrato?¿Y el tratarme como si fuera una desconocida?

-Repito, no estoy haciendo ninguna broma. En cuanto al contrato, es el procedimiento, cuando se llama a un espiritu por primera vez se hace un contrato con este para...

-¡Ya lo se¡ Pero nosotros ya tenemos un contrato y somos amigos ¿Que te pasa?- Me mitaba confundidO

-Nosotros no tenemos ningun contrato.-Todo se volvio negro, esto no podia estar pasando...

-¿Te ..te has olvidado..de mi?- Estaba llorando, mis lagrimas corrian por mi rostro como no lo hacian desde hacia años.¿Y si no era el unico?- Puerta del toro dorado ¡abierta! ¡Taurus!- Junto a Loki aparecio Taurus con su hacha en la espalda, saludo a su compañero y me observo. Se detuvo en mi pecho, comenzo a salirle sangre de la nariz y levanto los ojos hasta mi rostro

- Señorita, soy Taurus. Me encantaria formar un contrato contigo y con tus ubres.

-No, no,...Esto no puede ser...¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!- Al otro lado de Loki aparecio una joven de pelo rosa y con ropa de sirvienta. Como hizo Taurus, saludo a Leo con una inclinacion y se giro para hablar conmigo. Por otro lado, Leo parecia sorprendido por haber llamado a tres llaves doradas sin cansarme.

-Ama, ¿desea hacer ahora el contrato?¿O desea realizar primero el castigo?

Cai sobre mis rodillas, llorando por haber perdido a mis amigos.¿Que es lo que habia hecho esa lunatica? No podia evitarlo, no sabian quien era, no se acordaban de nuestros contratos, ni de nuestra amistad... Loki se acerco hacia mi lentamente, me habia olvidado completamente que estaban alli, no habian hecho ningun ruido. Levante mis ojos y frente a mi, Loki me observaba detras de sus gafas, mantenia su dura expresion pero vi un brillo de preocupacion en sus ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No...no me recordais...ni nuestro contrato...ni los momentos que pasamos juntos...no recordais nada...

-Dijistes que algo le habian sucedido a las llaves

-Si, se volvieron negras- Le mostre como todas las llaves habian perdido su color y ahora eran negras. Su rostro estaba confuso y las examinaba intentando ver algo que le explicara el porque las llaves habian tomado ese color.

-Dices que nos conoces y que tenemos un contrato. ¿Cuando obtuvistes nuestras llaves? ¿Y como las consegistes?¿En que momento tomaron este color?

-Vuestras llaves las obtuve hace mucho. Tu me diste tu llave despues deque el Rey de los espiritus estelares te perdonara, meses despues de entrar en el gremio. Y la de Virgo fue despues de haber mandado a su anterior dueño a la carcel. Se la dio a Happy para que me la diera. Antes de que esa lunatica me atase y realizase ese extraño ritual estaban bien, no eran negras.

-¿Te di yo mi llave?¿Despues de que el Rey me perdonara?¿Conoces al Rey?

-Si, os conozco a todos...tengo contratos con todos vosotros...Incluso estuve en el mundo de los espiritus

Despues de responder sus preguntas comenzo a pensar en lo que le habia dicho. Se levanto y se dirijio hacia sus dos compañeros, los cuales, habian permanecido en silencio escuchando nuestra conversacion.

-Voy a ir a ver al Rey. Quedaos con ella hasta que vuelva.-Y con esa ultima frase, desaparecio. A los cinco minutos, habia regresado. Su corbata estaba un poco aflojaday se pasaba la mano por el cabello-El Rey dijo que la llevemos, quiere hablar personalmente con la chica. Señorita, tome mi mano y no se suelte.

Hice lo que me ordeno. No sabia lo que sucedia y aunque no supiera quien era, seguia siendo Loki, mi amigo. Y podia confiar en mi amigo. Pestañee una vez y de repente me encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. Ya habia estado alli, reconoceria ese camino de baldosas en cualquier lugar. Comenzamos a caminar por el sendero y vi como algunos espiritus nos observaban. Reconoci a Sagitario y a Plue, pero ellos a mi no pues cuando les salude con la mano se alejaron. Antes de darme cuenta , estaba en frente del Bigotudo.

-Señor, esta es la mujer sobre la que hablamos.

-Gracias por traerla, Leo. Asi que ¿tu eres la muchacha que afirma haber estado aqui en otra ocasion, que tiene contratos con los espiritus a pesar de que ellos mismos no te recuerdan, que posee una llaves negras y que me conoce?

-¡No estoy mintiendo¡ Es la verdad...

-De acuerdo, no te alteres – No me percate de que muchos habian comenzado a rodear el lugar, curiosos de saber que sucedia.-Porque no nos cuentas cual fue el primer espiritu con el que tuvistes un contrato

-Acuario -No dude ni un segundo en reponderle con la llave que herede de mi madre en la palma de mi mano

-De acuerdo. Acuario, ¿Es cierto lo que dice?¿Tienes algun contrato con esta joven?

-No señor. Solo tengo un contrato en este momento y es una niña de doce años.-Eso hizo clic en mi cabeza y comence a unir las piezas del puzzle.-Es mas, no se como tiene una llave mia cuando solo tengo una llave como el resto de las doce llaves del zodiaco. Y la mia la tiene...

-Lucy- Complete su frase sin esfuerzo

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso la hicistes...?

-Lo se...porque yo soy Lucy.

-Perdona ¿Que tu eres Lucy? La dueña de mi llave tiene doce años, vive con...

-Con su padre en una gran mansion. Es la unica heredera de los Heartfilia. Obtuvo tu llave al heredarla de su madre cuando esta murio de una enfermedad. Al igual que la llave de Cancer y de Capricornio, pero la llave de este ultimo fue robada. Es una niña rubia, de ojos cafe que la primera vez que te vio se sorprendio de ver una sirena...Yo soy esa niña...

-Eso es...imposible...-Todos estaban callados, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendidos por mis afirmaciones, las cuales son ciertas. Ya sabia lo que Hajime me habia hecho,...sera hi** ** ****...

-Y si eres esa niña, ¿Por que eres una mujer?- Empece a explicarles lo de la detencion del gremio oscuro, la amenaza de venganza, la anciana, el ritual,...- Esa mujer me mando al pasado. Por eso no sabeis quien soy, no nos conocimos aun. Por eso las llaves tienen este color, porque no son las llaves de esta epoca, son las llaves de dentro de 6 años.

-Crux, solo por esta vez ¿podrias ver los contratos de dentro de 6 años? Si es cierto lo que dice, Crux podra ver los contratos que posees.

El espiritu comenzo a buscar en su base de datos. No sabia que podia haceder a los documentos del futuro, supongo que lo tendria prohibido...Tardo bastante y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba mi nerviosismo, aunque no tenia motivos ya que era cierto...

-Mi señor, lo que la joven dice es cierto. Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tiene contratos con las llaves que dice dentro de 6 años. Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Estubo aqui en otra ocasion, salvo a nuestro lider, rescato la llave de Capricornio,...Todo es cierto. Aqui tengo los contratos del futuro que lo demuestra.

Comenzo a repartir hojas a casi todos los presentes y todos leian atentamente. Me asome por encima del hombro de Leo y vi que muchas partes estaban tachadas. Supongo que leer cosas del futuro podria cambiarlo...

-Muy bien. En nombre de todos me disculpo por no creerte. Creo que lo mejor seria que todos los que tengais un contrato con esta mujer os reunais con ella y trateis vuestros contratos. Podeis usar la sala del oeste. Leo, muestra el camino a nuestra invitada.

-Si señor. Lucy, por aqui

Se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar seguido de Aries, Sagitario, Tauros,...Tuve que correr un poco para ponerme a su altura. Fuimos por el mismo camino que utilizamos antes y tomamos una bifurcacion a la izquierda. Ese nuevo sendero no se diferenciaba en nada al otro camino y tampoco tenia ninguna señal que indicara el destino. Por mi parte, me mantuve callada y les segui obedientemente. Llegamos a un pequeño edificio con una puerta de madera oscura. Loki la abrio y entro lentamente. Con una invitacion silenciosa, todos fueron entrando, incluida yo.

En el interior, habia una enorme habitacion con una mesa de cristal con sillas a juego. A la derecha una chimenea calentaba el lugar, dandole un toque hogareño. Al frente habia otra puerta pero de madera muy clara, casi blanca y a la izquierda una libreria cubria toda la pared con muchos libros con pastas de diferentes colores. Cuando volvi mi atencion a mis acompañantes, ellos ya estaban sentados , uno en cada silla, a excepcion de Virgo la cual mantenia la silla apartada para sentarme; y de Plue, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa. Tome asiento avergonzada por mi actitud y escondi mi sonrojo mirando al suelo. Fue Loki quien tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, Lucy. Es cierto que eres la dueña de nuestras llaves pero en la actualidad tenemos otros amos.

-Karen Lilica.-Me tape la boca con ambas manos mientras que a Loki no le molesto la interrupcion. Incluso me sonrio

-Sabes mucho de nosotros ¿Verdad?-Yo solo pude asentir-Es cierto que en estos momentos tengo un contrato con Karen. El caso es, que no podemos dejar tirados a nuestros amos actuales pero tampoco podemos ignorarte ya que tambien eres nuestra ama. Asi que propongo que nos llames como si lo hubieras hecho en una ocasion normal y si estamos disponbles acudiremos pero si estamos con nuestros amos actuales no iremos ¿Estas de acuerdo?¿Estais todos de acuerdo?-Todos asintieron con su cabeza.-Bien, me gustaria que nos contaras un poco sobre la relacion que tenemos para tratarte correctamente. Ademas de alguna anecdota ...pero no debes contarnos nada que pueda alterar el futuro...o al menos que lo cambie drasticamente. ¿Alguno quiere empezar?

-Yo, al fin y al cabo fui su primer espiritu- Eso me tomo por sorpresa ya que mi relacion con Acuario no era muy buena.- ¿Como es nuestra relacion en el futuro?¿Sigues viviendo con tu padre?

-Pues...No vivo con mi padre, con 17 años me fuge de casa con tu llave, la de Cancer y un poco de ropa. Me uni a Fairy tail. Y ...bueno...tu y yo... tenemos una relacion...especial

-¿Especial?

-Si, bueno es que sabes que no tengo novio y siempre me estas recordando que tu tienes y...

-¡¿Tengo novio?¡ -Sus manos golpearon la mesa y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia mi ¿Que la pasaba?

-Si... -Lo dije lentamente, asustada pues no sabia que pez la habia picado en esta ocasion. Y no me apetecia que me dejara el culo rojo de nuevo...Todos estaban en silencio algo...sorprendidos

-Acuario, nuestra Acuario ...¿Tiene novio? -Este fue Tauros el cual hablaba cautelosamente y estaba algo sorprendido igual que todos...excepto Scorpio que tenia el rostro palido, como si le hubiesen anunciado la muerte de un ser querido...-Leo, ¿Puede decirnos quien es?

-¡Claro que me va a decir quien es¡ Leo, atrevete a decir que no-Ante la amenaza de la peliazul me estremeci y encogi en mi silla. Pude ver que Leo temblaba ligeramente..

-No creo que pase nada. Pero, al final, ella es quien debe decidir el contartelo

-Lucy, ¿Podrias decirmi quien es mi novio, en el futuro?

-Pues es ...Espera un segundo. Me estas diciendo que no tienes ningun novio ¿verdad?¡ Y siempre te metes conmigo por no tenerlo¡ Te lo voy a decir pero porque hacen una bonita pareja...Tu novio es ...un segundo...si el no se a declarado, quizas no quiera que lo diga.

-¡LUCY¡

-Es Scorpio- Y me escondi detras de Virgo. Todo el lugar se sumio en un profundo silencio y en un segundo la pareja estaba hablando tan rapidamente que no supe que decian. Antes de darme cuenta se abrazaban tiernamente, Acuario apoyandose en su pecho y Scorpio apoyando su cabeza en la de Acuario. De la nada, una atmosfera de amor profundo cubrio el lugar y Loki tuvo que carraspear para interrumpir la sesion de amor que se profesaban esos dos.

-Bueno..eso ha sido...interesante. Pero creo que sera mejor no sacar mas cosas por el momento. Ahora una pregunta que tengo es ¿Que vas a hacer?-Esa pregunta me golpeo en lo mas profundo de mi alma

-No lo se. Mi gremio no sabe quien soy...puedo intentar explicarselo al maestro...

-De acuerdo, pues te llevare a Magnolia. Para que hables con el gremio...Pero recuerda no desvelar nada importante del futuro...o este cambiara. Ya has visto que rapido cambia todo.

-De acuerdo...


	4. Capitulo 3: El Gremio

**Capitulo 3: El gremio**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

-Si continuais por este camino llegareis a Magnolia

-Gracias por traerme, Loki- Le sonrei alegremente despues de haber aclarado el problema de las llaves. En sus ojos pude ver la curiosidad y mi sonrisa se ensancho- ¿Cual es la pregunta?

-Me conoces muy bien ¿No?- Una sonrisa se acoplo en sus labios. Aun se le hacia raro que le conociera tanto.

-Solo recuerda, la curiosidad mato al gato...Aunque, creo que un leon puede aguantar un poco mas ...- Nos reimos un poco de la broma y me pregunto con ojos curiosos

-¿Por que me llamas Loki?

-¿Era eso?- No pude evitar reirme. Esperaba algo mas dificil de responder ...o que no pudiera responder- Porque cuando te conoci te hacias pasar por un mago comun llamado Loki- Percibi su siguiente respuesta y en verdad me dolia negarle lo que sabia- ...Sabes que no puedo decirlo...Si lo hago no se que podria pasar...

-Lo comprendo...Sera mejor que vuelva...Buena suerte con el gremio, Lucy- Y desaparecio, despidiendose con la mano.

Emprendi el camino a la ciudad. No estaba muy lejos y en cuanto sali del bisque pude ver la catedral y algunos edificios. Deje que mi cuerpo me guiara mientras pensaba en que es lo que diria al gremio. ¿Como les explicaria que era una compañera del futuro?¿Pensarian que miento?¿Que la marca de mi mano era falsa? De pronto choque con un individuo y unas rapidas manos me sujetaron por la cintura antes de caer al duro suelo. Mire hacia arriba y vi dos ojos negros como onix, ... profundos. Uno de ellos tenia una cicatriz atravesandole y alejandome un poco pude verlo completamente. Era un joven de mi edad, de cabellos rubios y en punta. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla y una negra debajo, unos pantalones verdes y en su cuello descansaban unos auriculares Sound Pod...¡ES LAXUS¡

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? -Sus ojos mostraban una clara preocupacion por mi, su mano izquieda sujetaba mi mano derecha mientras que su mano derecha aun se encontraba en mi cintura. Estaba algo inclinada y me mantenia fuertemente contra su pecho. Estaba petrificada ante la version de un Laxus mas joven y preocupado, por lo que de mis labios no salio ningun sonido. Al no responderle prefierio ver por si mismo si me encontraba herida, pero no paso de mi mano derecha. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella... mas exactamente en la marca del gremio.-¿Quien eres? ¿Eres nueva en el gremio?

-Yo..yo...yo no ..no soy..nu..nueva...exactamente.

-¿Quien eres?- Aun estaba petrificada y no habia decidido aun como decir la noticia y mucho menos que el primero fuera Laxus. Sumandole su inquisitiva mirada, era imposible de reaccionar.- Tu te vienes conmigo al gremio. Vas a tratar con el abuelo...el sabra que hacer.

Como si nada, me levanto del suelo y me situo encima de su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Le grite para que me bajara e intente golpearle pero me hice mas daño de lo que le haria a el. Me sostenia fuertemente, impidiendo que me girara o hiciera algun movimiento que me permitiera escapar. Quizas se trataba de un Laxus mas joven pero seguia siendo Laxus... en menos de lo que imagine nos encontrabamos en el gremio. Pude oir el bullicio de las conversaciones pero el silencio se apodero del lugar cuando notaron a Laxus cargandome sobre su hombro. Estaban perplejos y el lugar tomo una atmosfera seria. En frente de la bara, Laxus me bajo con muy poca delicadeza ante los ojos del maestro y de los miembros que se acercaron a cotillear. Yo estaba acostumbrada a tratar con un Laxus mas razonable y que aceptaba los comentarios de los demas...y no pude callarme

-¡LAXUS¡ Eres un bruto. Podias haberme bajado con un poco mas de cuidado. O mejor no haberme cargado como si fuera una mochila.

-¿Me conoces?- Todos estaban confusos por las confianzas que me tomaba con el. Creo que empeze con muy mal pie. Observe a mi alrededor y pude ver a Wakaba y Macao, pero sin las arrugas que estaba acostumbrada a ver en sus rostros, a su lado una chica joven de cabellos blancos recogidos en una coleta se mostraba alerta, preparada para saltar en cualquier momento. Detras de ella un chico vestido en un traje azul y una pajarita roja cubria a otra niña que usaba un vestido con diferente tonos de rosa, ambos compartian el mismo color de cabello que la joven de enfrente.

A mi otro lado vi a un chica con un vestido a cuadros y una coleta que sujetaba sus cabellos castaños, a su derecha un chico de cabellos oscuros vestia solo ropa interior y a la izquierda un chico de cabellos rosa me miraba con cierta valentia mientras sujetaba su bufanda blanca. Me gire hacia la barra donde se encontraba el maestro fumando su pipa tranquilamente mientras que un hombre sentado en un taburete me miraba con cierta diversion. Al otro lado habia una joven de cabellos rojos trenzados y con una armadura. Esto no era como lo habia imaginad. ¿Como iba a explicarles que era una viajera del tiempo?

-Laxus, ¿Por que has traido a esta joven al gremio? Quieres que se una ¿Verdad? Sin duda eres nieto mio, sabes elegir entre las damas como yo cuando...

-Abuelo, me cruce con esta chica y tiene una marca del gremio.- El silencio se hizo espeso mientras Laxus enseñaba, bruscamente, la marca en mi mano

-¿Eras tu la que aparecio de la nada?

-¿De que hablas Makarov? -Ghildarts habia perdido toda diversion despues de ver mi marca

-Los maestros tenemos la capacidad para saber las marcas de nuestro gremio que hay. No sabemos donde estais ni si os sucede algo pero es mas facil llevar un calculo facilmente. Hace algunas horas aparecio una nueva marca... no sabia que pensar. ¿Eras tu?- Yo solo pude asentir, no queria abrir la boca y fastidiarla otra vez- Porque no empiezas por decirnos tu nombre

-So..soy Lucy...Lucy Hearthfilia

-¿Hearthfilia?¿La familia de dinero? - Me pregunto Macao y me limite a asentir.- No sabia que tenian una hija mayor...

-Lucy. porque no nos explicas porque tienes una marca del gremio.

-Yo...Esto es muy dificl de explicar ...y de creer. Yo ...soy miembro del gremio...dentro de 6 años...

-¡¿QUE?¡

-No te burles de nosotros...

-¡NO¡ Es cierto... Dentro de seis años la hija de los Hearthfilia tendra 17 años...Esa soy yo. Me fuge de casa y en Hargeo conoci a Natsu- No dude en señalar al muchacho el cual se sorprendio de que le nombrara- Aunque el Natsu que conozco es mas alto... El caso es que el me trajo aqui y me uni al gremio...

-¿Yo...te traje...al gremio?

-Si...Me salvastes de unos mercaderes de exclavos...Y destrozastes media ciudad

El maestro se detuvo a mirarme, pensando si era de fiar o si se trataba de alguna clase de amenaza. Sin duda, pensaba en algo para decidir si confiar en mi o no.

-Muy bien. De momento creo en tus palabras pero me gustaria que nos demostraras que perteneces al gremio. Sin duda sabras cosas de nosotros que no sabria un extraño. Cuentanos algo de nosotros. ¿Que tal es nuestro futuro?

-No puedo hablar del futuro- Recorde lo que paso en el mundo de los espiritus y las palabras de Loki de que tuviera cuidado.

-¿Por que no?- Gray se habia atrevido a hablar. Pude ver en su rotro cuanto deseaba saber que le deparaba la vida.

-No puedo hablaros del futuro o cosas que van a suceder porque podria alterarlo. Solo puedo decir cosas que no lo alteren...como si tendreis algun hijo. Solo puedo hablaros de vuestro pasado

-Parece muy logico. Pues hablanos de nuestro pasado. ¿Por que no empiezas por Natsu?

-¡¿Que? ¿Por que ese cerebro llama?¡

-¡¿Como me llamaste, Exhibicionista?¡

-¡Chicos¡ Segun Lucy, Natsu fue quien la trajo asi que me parece justo que empieze por el. ¿Que puedes decirnos de este enano?

-Se llama Natsu Dragneel y es el hijo de un dragon.- Todos se callaron, sorprendidos de que supiera eso. Pues se iban a sorprender mucho- Ese dragon se llama Ognel y desaparecio el 7 del 7 del 777.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso?

-No. Te conoci cuando estabas en una mision de busqueda para encontrarle. La bufanda que llevas esta hecha de sus escamas... y por esta epoca debes de estar cuidadndo de un huevo junto a Lisanna.

-¿Nace?¿Nace el dragon?- No pude evitar reirme.

-Si nace pero os llevareis una gran sorpresa...No puedo contar mas. ¿Quereis que hable de algun otro?- Pronto todo el gremio estaba levantando la mano para que hablara de ellos.Y el maestro tuvo que intervenir

-Venga, venga, que todos sabemos nuestro pasado. No hace fallta ponerse asi. Hablanos de Erza

-Erza Scarlet es apodada Titania en el futuro. Y ...no se si deberia hablar de su pasado...-Fije mis ojos en los de ella y pude ver la comprension dentro de ellos. Agacho la mirada y se cubrio su cuerpo en un intento de proteccion. Estaba claro que no queria que se supiera de esto. Me acerque al maestro y le conte el pasado de Erza en la Torre del Paraiso. El asintio, confirmandolo y volvi al centro del circulo.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-Eres Gray Fullbuster, y...fuiste entrenado por...Ur...junto a ...Lyon...¿Hace falta que te cuente lo que paso?¿O me crees?- Su rostro estaba palido y sus ojos mostraban un gran temor. Nunca imagine ver a Erza y a Gray tan indefensos y asustados... Recobro el color en sus mejillas y se limito a asentir.

-Creo que la historia de Lucy es cierta y eres mas que bienvenida. Podeis hablar con ella pero recordar lo que dijo ,si os habla del futuro cambiaran las cosas a sique si se niega a hablar, no la presioneis.- Y con esas palabras, el gremio recubre su usual ambiente. Hable un poco con el gremio y me entrego una llave de las habitaciones del gremio para poder dormir alli durante mi estancia. Despues, fui a la barra para pedir una bebida. Se me acercaron Wakaba y Macao tranquilamente. Se me hacia raro verlos jovenes y sin arrugas

-Hola Lucy, Soy ...

-Wakaba – Me sonrio cuando dije su nombre

-Sin duda que nos conoces. Oye, sabemos que no puedes decirnos mucho del futuro pero... ¿una pequeña pista?

-Supongo que puedo deciros un poco...Bueno, Wakaba, tu estas casado

-¿En serio? Eso es imposible, yo nunca me casaria

-Pues lo estas. Y tu, Macao, tienes un hijo. Se llama Romeo y tambien sera un mago de Fairy Tail

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial¡ Y que mas -Me detuve a pensar en que contarles. No podia decirle que se convertiria en maestro...y mucho menos el porque se convirtio en maestro.

-No puedo contaros nada mas. Lo siento

-Esta bien. Nos contastes bastante. Oye, ¿Que relacion tienes con Laxus?

-Eso me interesa- Me gire en el taburete tan rapido que me cai pero de nuevo, dos fuertes manos me impidieron caer contra el suelo.-¿Estas bien?

-Si...Gr..gracias

-No pasa nada. Bueno ¿Que relacion tenemos en el futuro?

-¿Relacion? -Estaba completamente roja y mis ojos abiertos hasta el extremo. ¿Por que me preguntaban sobre esto?

-Bueno, no todos le hablan asi a Laxus- Macao fue quien me explico el motivo de su pregunta y me calme un poco...pero no mucho

-Bueno...en el futuro somos amigos... quiero decir te estas preparando para ser...-Me tape la boca con ambas manos. No podia decirle que se preparaba en maestro. Ellos me miraban espectantes y simplemente negue con la cabeza en señal de que no diria nada mas. Para mi sorpresa, Laxus se rio. Era un sonido unico, melodioso, que transmitia felicidad y alegria...me encantaria oir ese sonido toda la vida...Ojala el Laxus del futuro riera asi

-Esta bien, no necesito saber mi futuro.- Se aparto un par de lagrimas de los ojos y Wakaba y Macao se marcharon a una de las mesas del gremio dejandonos a los dos completamente solos.-Dime ¿Que tipo de maga eres?

-Soy una maga de espiritus estelares...aunque mis llaves son del futuro- Su cara me mostro una absoluta confusion y le explique lo que habia sucedio con el Rey de los Espiritus Estelares y le puse el ejemplo de Acuario respecto a cambiar las cosas

-Asi que ¿No tienes novio?- Me puse aun mas roja y la pregunta me habia pillado con la guardia baja. No sabia que contestarle y el sonreia de una forma picara que hacia temblar mis piernas. Para mi suerte, Erza me llamo para enseñarme el dormitorio. Deberia agradecerle de alguna manera...¿Que podria contarle de su futuro?


End file.
